GIRAFFE AMB SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM
The Giraffe AMB functionality, with a wide transmitting lobe in elevation and multiple simultaneous receivers in parallel, is the key for the rapid detection over the entire search volume. The advanced signal processing makes it possible to detect very small targets, such as artillery rounds at tactically relevant ranges. It is designed and manufactured by Saab Dynamics. Giraffe AMB for air surveillance and air defence The Giraffe AMB system, with its 12-metre antenna mast and excellent MTI and ECCM performance, gives full volumetric target searching and tracking of more than 200 air targets and 50 jammers. By simultaneously processing returns from the multiple, digitally shaped, narrow beams in elevation, an unparalleled 3D target update rate is combined with the high-altitude coverage and accurate 3D target-information for all targets in the search volume. The performance in terms of coverage, capacity, accuracy and low latency makes Giraffe AMB suitable for easy integration into a wide range of ground based air defence weapon systems: *Medium-range surface-to-air missiles (SAM) *Extended short-range air defence (Extended SHORAD) *Short-range air defence (SHORAD) *Very short-range air defence (VSHORAD) *Counter rockets, artillery and mortars (C-RAM) Giraffe AMB for coastal surveillance (option) For use in coastal surveillance and coastal defence applications Giraffe AMB is equipped with a separate, dedicated surface channel for the surface surveillance of coastal waters. The surface channel operates in parallel with the air-surveillance channel. The channel has a large dynamic receiver range and separate gain and sensitive time control (STC) controls. Giraffe AMB detects and tracks small and large ships close to islands as well as close to each other. The detection, initiation of tracking and tracking of targets is fully automated with possibilities for operator correction. Digital maps are built into the radar for elimination of clutter from land and fixed objects. Giraffe AMB for 360° weapon location and impact warning With a background in the Arthur counterfire radar system, Saab has developed sophisticated software for signal and data analysis integrated with the signal and data processing as part of the radar system, providing additional capability for detecting the location of rockets, artillery and mortars (RAM) being fired within their area of search, as well as predicting the time and location of their probable impact location. Trajectories for all “ballistic” tracks are calculated for each new detection, and the weapon locations and impact points are continuously estimated. The weapon-location function works in the full 360° volume up to more than 20 km in range while maintaining a normal air and surface surveillance search pattern. The detection and tracking of mortar shells’ rockets in Giraffe AMB give the following four capabilities: *Weapon location *Impact location and warning (impact alert) *Enhanced situational awareness *Time-tagged recording Giraffe AMB sense and warn The sensor detects and classifies the RAM target as a ballistic object and then provides continuous updates to * Point of origin with accuracy assessment *Point of impact with accuracy assessment *Estimated time of impact The warning function uses *RAM impact points *Warning areas, areas to be warned of RAM attacks Giraffe AMB can also include an advanced command, control and coordination centre. A weapon-location and warning function for rockets, artillery and mortar fire can be included. Sea GIRAFFE AMB The AMB functionality, with a wide transmitting lobe in elevation and multiple simultaneous receivers in parallel, is the key to the fast detection over the entire search volume. The advanced signal processing makes it possible to detect very small targets such as sea skimmers, anti-radiation missiles, mortars and RIBs within tactically relevant ranges. Sea GIRAFFE LT The Sea Giraffe LT uses a wide transmitting and receiving lobe in elevation for fast detection over the entire search volume. The advanced signal processing makes it possible to detect very small targets such as Sea Skimmers and RIBs within tactically relevant ranges. Sea Giraffe LT provides sufficient performance for all naval and coast-guard missions except full-scale war (maritime security operations). *Simultaneous air and surface operations *Low top weight (less than 250 kg) *The newest techology *Antenna configured for surveillance on C band, navigation on X band and IFF *Easily upgradable in steps up to and including Sea Giraffe AMB mod C *Reliable with high mean time between failure *Affordable and cost-efficient Technical specifications General Parameters Frequency band 5.4 – 5.9 GHz Transmitter type TWT Antenna Beam width 2.1o Average side lobe level < -50 dB Radar Modes and Instrumented Coverage Instrumented ranges 40/120/(180)km Antenna rotation rate 30/60 rpm Full elevation coverage > 70o Altitude detection ceiling > 20,000 m IFF/SSR Modes 1,2,3/A,S,4/NS Potential 5 Target Tracking Automatically initiated and tracked targets: 200 Automatically initiated and tracked RAM targets: 100 360o Weapon Location – Mortars and Rockets Location range 16/20 km Mortar position accuracy < 50 m CEP50 Category:The Baltic Union Category:Weapons